Sayonara Nihon Kun
by Lyn-shirayuki
Summary: Que pasaría si Japón enferma gravemente por todos los sucesos que están ocurriendo en su casa y no tiene a nadie que le cuide? ¿Quiénes irán a apoyarlo y cuidarlo?, Basado en el terremoto y las naciones que están ofreciendo ayuda


_Que pasaría si Japón enferma gravemente por todos los sucesos que están ocurriendo en su casa y no tiene a nadie que le cuide? ¿Quiénes irán a apoyarlo y cuidarlo?, Basado en el terremoto y las naciones que están ofreciendo ayuda_

**Bien aquí mi fanfic!**

**¿Porque? porque en verdad me duele lo que le pasa a este hermoso país y la imagen de mi pobre kiku gravemente enfermo no ha salido de mi cabeza T_T…**

**yo soy casi que una Drama Queen y aunque mil y un ideas cruzaron mi mente, no quiero ser causante de que se corten las venas o cosas así o por eso subiere este que…aunque tiene drama, no es tanto o.o…..o eso espero**

**La desaparición de 3 de mis amigos me inspiraron, porque aunque yo se que uno está bien…las otras dos no, y el hecho de pensar que la cifra de muertos sube y sube cada vez más me deprime el doble. Pero hay que ser fuerte y apoyar a esta antigua nación!**

**No se les olvides donar en los centros de acopio! Cualquier cosa que nuestros hermanos nipones necesiten!**

**Sin contar la palabras de una chica que conocí por facebook que es de japon me llagaron al kokoro, ella tendrá una bebita dentro de poco y me llego al corazón como se expreso de su país natal, su tanto así que llego a mencionar que, Japón seria destruido si las cosas seguían en este estado, y que ella rezaba porque fueran a sacarla de Tokio donde se encuentra en este momento, de verdad que las cosas están muy mal por allá y solo nos queda rezar porque todo mejore o por lo menos para que dejen de morir tantas personas**

**Disclaimer!: los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de hidekaz! yo solamente los tomo prestado o**

**_Adiós Nihon-kun_**

DOLOR, eso era lo que sentía, no solo físico, sino que emocional y racionalmente todo dolía, tenía heridas profundas causadas por el terremoto, nauseas y mareos causados por la fuga radiactiva, su piel hervía, una fiebre muy alta lo atormentaba causados por el volcán y los incendios, la sangra brotaba de cada herida como si fueran cascadas, empezaba a ver borroso pero siguió caminando. Caminando hasta su habitación, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, los dolores que sentía en varias partes de su cuerpo por cada movimiento, eran endemoniadamente punzantes y profundos; la respiración era entrecortada y tambaleaba amenazando con caer y no poder levantarse de nuevo.

Todo dolía de sobremanera, y más aun su orgullo; tanta tecnología y no pudo salvar a su gente, no pudo defenderlos y protegerlos que le hubiese gustado, se dejo vencer y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de ese acto, por ser tan débil y delicado no pudo hacerse frente a la naturaleza, aunque es bien sabido que hasta la nación más grande y poderosa sucumbe ante ella.

Todo era como un dejavu, esto ya lo había vivido antes, cuando fue atacado por América-san con esas armas nucleares que dieron fin a la segunda guerra mundial, pero a pesar de que al escena le parecía tan familiar, no era lo mismo; esta vez la naturaleza decidió tomar su casa sin avisar y destruirlo, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿En que se había equivocado esta vez para sufrir y pasar por esto? Esas preguntas lo atormentaban con cada paso que daba, ¿en qué fallo?

Llego a su fría habitación, pero no al reconoció, dio un último suspiro y callo, el piso estaba frio y aunque calmara un poco su dolor, la sangre salía y lo bañaba, de seguro de esta no se repondría, empezaría a alucinar debido a la fiebre que seguro ya pasaban los 40 grados, como es que a pesar de que se dedico toda su vida a crear un lugar seguro en donde vivir y ofrecerle tal seguridad a su familia, a su gente; ahora no eran más que escombros y un campo de guerra donde los cuerpos de esa gente que tanto amaba yacían sin vida, como si de un campo de guerra perdida se tratara.

Dolía otra vez, esta vez mucho más fuerte que antes, cerró los ojos esperando que el dolor se fuera. Si su gente sufría el también sufriría, si su gente moría eventualmente él lo haría, era una realidad que ya había pensado en el pasado y que era muy posible que ocurriera. Se giro boca arriba y estiro sus brazos y piernas, aunque todo ese movimiento le quemara y doliera terriblemente, si le tocaba desaparecer le hubiese gustado ver el cielo por última vez.

No tardo mucho en esa posición, ya que sintió fuertes bazos que lo alzaba y colocaban en algo suave y mullido, no quería abrir los ojos, el dolor era intenso, escucho voces que a sus oídos eran más bien susurros lejanos que no lograba entender, sentía como vendaban sus heridas y colocaban una compresa en su frente para bajar la fiebre, se removió un poco debido al dolor, y abrió lentamente los ojos, tenía que saber quiénes estaban allí, quienes lo asistían en este momento, su vista estaba nublada, se esforzó para poder enfocar al grupo de personas que estaban en su habitación ayudándolo, aunque sabía que era en vano, agradecía que se tomaran esa molestia.

Pudo distinguir la sonrisa de América, quien se encontraba vendando una herida profunda en su pecho; sintió las ásperas manos de Grecia que conocía muy bien, de tanto cavar eran así, logro diferencia un pequeña sonrisa cuando noto que abría sus ojos, pero aun así su rostro mostraba algo demacrado por la preocupación; mas atrás estaba Inglaterra, su rostro mostraba preocupación; a su lado nueva Zelanda que hace poco había recibido de su ayuda ahora se lo agradecía ayudándolo; Australia trataba de animar a él ingles; Turquía estaba también a su lado vendando su brazo; suiza estaba al otro lado de la habitación con los brazos cruzados, y a su lado un Alemania muy preocupado y, ¿sufriendo?, esa cara mostraba sufrimiento ¿será que tanto así le afectaba su estado a su compañero alemán?; Bélgica mantenía distancia pero ayudaba cuando se le necesitaba; China entro llorando a la habitación mientras traía consigo mas vendas, lloraba por él, no quería que nada malo le pasara a su hermanito: corea del sur entro tras de él, con un envase llenos de agua, también esta triste; Francia corría de una lado de la habitación a otro tratando de ayudar en todo lo posible: desde la puesta un Rusia serio observaba todo lo que ocurría y por parte de los latino tanto Chile, como los hermanitos México, rezaban porque se recuperara. Aunque ellos eran los únicos presentes en Japón y que apenas supieron la noticia enviaron ayuda, todos los países de todo el mundo, no descansaban con tal de tener buenas noticias entre tanto sufrimiento que se sentía por parte de la nación del sol naciente, Venezuela, Colombia, Perú y demás latinos, rezaban y rogaban a dios para que se detuviera todo lo que ocurría en la casa del nipón e Italia veneciano, lloraba desde su casa quería mucho a su amigo nihon y le hacía sentir muy mal lo que le pasaba a este.

Le dolía el hecho de preocuparlos a todos de esta forma, siempre pensó que viviría solo toda su vida y que el día de su desaparición, también estaría solo, pero al parecer no fue así, eso hacía que su ida de este mundo doliera más de lo que esperaba; intento hablar, pero las palabras no podían salir, en cambio solo quejido de dolor era lo único que podía emitir, todos se detuvieron de lo que hacían ante esto mientras sus rostros se pintaban de tristeza.

¿Sería este el fin de su amigo asiático? ¿Así terminaría su vida? ¿Haciendo sufrir a su amigos? ¿Llenándolos de tristeza? ¿Sin poder siquiera decir adiós? América cambio la compresa en su frente, con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

Sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho, soltando un quejido llevo su mano que estaba siendo vendada por el turco y la deposito en el lugar que le dolía intensamente, al no poder decir palabra solo cerró los ojos que empezaban a nublarse de nuevo, pero esta vez por culpa de sus propias lagrimas, junto a este regresaron los mareos. ¿Era este por fin su final?

Esta acción alarmo a todos los presentes, china hizo campo junto al turco, quería estar junto a su hermanito. Todos los presentes lo acompañarían hasta el final, que esperaban que no fuera un final como tal, sino una mejora.

El dolor intensificaba mas, así que se removió en el cama que América había preparado para él, abriendo de nuevo sus heridas y causando más dolor a su ser. Todos lo miraron preocupado.

Ya no podía respirar bien, y eso intensificaba el dolor, abrió un poco sus ojos para poder observar a sus amigos por última vez. Ya el dolor se estaba esfumando, ese dolor punzante en su pecho lo estaba dejando, o ¿era él quien dejaba atrás el dolor?, como fuera ya estaba aliviando todo lo que sentía, su fiebre no era más que una suave brisa que lo envolvía y u dolor cada vez más leve hasta desaparecer, dedico una sonrisa cargada de felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo, felicidad de que ya todo ese dolor se esfumaba y que aunque fuese su fin, no era un fin al que se había imaginado y preparado toda su vida, no era un fin solitario. Sin embargo al tristeza de no poder seguir compartiendo con sus amigos, y dejarle dolor en cambio, lo hacía sentir como el peor ser del planeta.

Y aunque no pudiera decir adiós como tal, con las palabras que en su mente les dedicaba espero que con esa sonrisa bastara para agradecerles y decirlo lo mucho que los quería, eso lo aliviaría. Así entre una sonrisa agridulce dio su ultimo respiro, y durmió para siempre. Todos los presentes lloraron su partida.

Pero él como el país del sol naciente los cuidaría desde donde este, aunque la naturaleza haya podido contra él, su legado quedaría en la historia, del país más grandioso de todos, sayonara Nihon-kun

**Espero les haya gustado, ya hora solo nos queda rogar porque todo mejore, porque esas personas que están sufriendo en este momento sean aliviados del dolor que deben estar sufriendo al perder sus hogares y familiares, toda sus vidas se fueron a la basura y ahora solo les quedan los sueños de volver todo a la normalidad, que dios se apiade de ellos.**

**dejen reviws**

**Acepto tomatazos, amenasa de muerte etto, maldiciones rusas? de todo pero dejen aunque sea un comentario o**


End file.
